passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paloma Bennett
Paloma Bennett (née Lopez-Fitzgerald) is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Character History Paloma was born in Harmony on April 29, 1985. She is the youngest child of five children born to Martin Fitzgerald and Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. She has four older siblings: Antonio, Luis, Theresa, and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. After Martin ran off with Katherine Crane who was Alistair Crane's wife, Paloma's oldest brother Antonio abandoned the family as well, leaving Pilar and and her second oldest brother Luis to manage the household and take care of the family. Because of serious financial struggles within the family, Pilar sent Paloma to live with her sister Maria Lopez in Mexico. There, a plastic surgically altered version of her husband Martin and Katherine Barrett-Crane, going by the names Bob and Ellen Wheeler, were her neighbours. Originally, Paloma wanted nothing to do with her family in Harmony because of her being left in Mexico all her life. She felt unloved and abandoned by her family, especially by her mother Pilar. Despite this, Luis was able to convince Paloma to come back with him and Sheridan to Harmony, where their mother was very ill and possibly dying. As time went on, she mellowed on her stance with her family and truly came to care about them. Paloma had a boyfriend named Roberto. She has also become close friends with Simone Russell and Jessica Bennett. In 2006, Paloma became a major player in the Monk storyline in Rome. After returning to Harmony, she turned down Roberto's marriage proposal. She wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and she couldn't abandon her family after all they had been through lately by leaving for Mexico with him. She recently quit college and her job at the Book Cafe for a more exciting job, as a cop. This move has worried Paloma's big brother, Luis, a cop himself. Paloma has shown that she is capable of being a cop; she recently graduated from the Police Academy. She has currently become the lover of Noah Bennett. Her job is in jeopardy now that the police have uncovered some of Jessica's dead johns, some of which she had disposed of their bodies and destroy evidence, making her an accomplice. Thanks to the magical misdeeds of novice witch Kay Bennett, Spike Lester was revealed to be the actual murderer and was arrested by Paloma. Noah and Paloma nearly wed in August 2007, but it was interrupted. The two are planning to wed sometime in the future, and enjoyed a romantic dream waltz courtesy of young Endora Lenox. Since 2008, Noah and Paloma have grown further away from each other as Paloma's ex-boyfriend Roberto has moved next door to them. Noah has also been forced to kiss Fancy Crane while she was being mind controlled. He was caught by Paloma and Paloma's brother Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. This has caused tremendous stress between the two of them. Paloma and Noah were finally married in the July 29, 2008 episode surrounded by friends and family. On the series finale, Paloma told Noah that she was pregnant, and the two looked forward to starting a family. Overall Character Summary Paloma is the youngest child of Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald and Martin Fitzgerald. She was born shortly before her father disappeared, and was less than a year old when her mother sent her to Mexico to live with her sister because she couldn't put the burden of raising an infant on Antonio, who was already having to raise his younger siblings. She has not come back to Harmony since 1985, and was seldom mentioned. When Pilar became ill, Miguel finally decided to call Paloma when their mother was on her death bed. Upon meeting Paloma in Mexico, it was soon apparent that she wasn't overly concerned with the happenings in Harmony. After being sent away, Paloma just didn't care what happened to the family she felt didn't care about her. Paloma returned to Harmony with Luis and Sheridan, along with Bob and Ellen Wheeler, who had raised her. She was shocked but pleased to learn that Bob Wheeler was really her presumed dead father, Martin Fitzgerald, and even when Ellen was revealed as Katherine Crane, Paloma did not waver in her love for the two people who had been there her entire life. Paloma soon built a relationship with her mother, and it wasn't long before she had two best friends in Harmony -- Simone Russell and Jessica Bennett. She accepted Simone's sexuality unconditionally, never wavering in her support of her friend, and together she and Simone helped cover Jessica's tracks when it looked like Jessica had been killing johns in Harmony. Together, the three girls went to Rome in search of some priceless paintings, and discovered a connection to an ancient chalice that Alistair Crane was also looking for. Hidden Passions In the book Hidden Passions, Paloma's great-grandmother was named Teresa. She also had a great-uncle Carlos and great-aunt Marta on her maternal grandfather's side. Information in the book has not been confirmed on-screen and is not considered to be official since the information seen on the show contradicts much of what was said in the book. Trivia *Unlike the rest of her siblings, Paloma never met or personally knew Grace Bennett. *Unlike the rest of her siblings who have American accents, Paloma has a Mexican accent. Category:Characters Category:Lopez-Fitzgerald Family Category:Bennett Family